FAIRY ACADEMY
by FyreLyghtFAiRy
Summary: Sunny Heartfilia hates Fairy Tail, and also the academy runs by them. But nothing she hates more than her own father who left her and her mother, Lucy, for years. Lot of things happened and she ended up attending the academy that she hates. What will happen next? How about her father, Natsu? Where is he? Will he return? -I'm bad at summaries-
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic. Please be kind with your reviews.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**_

_**Prologue~**_

Welcome to the Fairy Academy. An academy for wizards, founded by the well-known guild in Magnolia City, called Fairy Tail. Where various and many legends were once born, and will always continue to do so.

Here, we will guide and help you learn and train your magic abilities, become stronger, and be one of the greatest wizards in Fiore.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Yeah, right!" she scoffed as she tore the brochure into pieces.

"Sunny Heartfilia!" her mother scolded.

"What?" the said girl simply crossed her arms against her chest.

Her mother, Lucy Heartfilia, sighed.

"Why don't you want to enter the Fairy Academy? It was founded by my old guild, right? What's so bad about it?" she asked her daughter.

"Because I _**hate**_ FAIRY TAIL. The guild was where you first met _**him…**_" she glared. Her face was full of anger at the thought of_** him**_, or maybe even hatred.

Lucy was startled by this. Her eyes went wide, her lips slightly parted and her throat went dry. She became speechless.

Instinctively guessing that her mother would not say anything anymore at the moment, she walked up the stairs, leaving her mother downstairs and went straight to her bedroom, shutting the door with a loud, "BANG!"

Lucy looked down and her eyes started to water. She didn't have to ask her daughter who referred to _**him**_. She already knew the answer.

"Oh, Natsu…" she breathed out.

_**A/N:Again. Please be gentle with your reviews 'cause I'm still new in this league.**_

_**And I promised myself that if I got at least 5 reviews, I will post the next chapter right away.**_

_**And sorry if it's short!**_


	2. Struggling Years

_**Okay… Screwed my promise…**_

_**I just can't wait to post the first chapter. So, yeah…**_

_**Here you go!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. It's belong to Hiro Mashima.**_

_**Chapter 1: Struggling Years**_

She never actually thought of starting to like the Academy. After all, she's been hating it for years.

For six years, ever since she was at the age of seven, her mother had sent her to a normal school. Saying that she was giving her a chance to live like 'normal people,' before deciding whether she wanted to continue living like that, or becoming a wizard instead.

Inside, she knew she could never be 'normal,' so at the age of thirteen, she decided to choose the latter, and told her mother about it. She also thought that being a wizard is something cool and interesting.

Her dream academy is an academy for elites, known as Era Academy, founded by the majestic Era Magic Council itself. It was the first academy for wizards in history. Almost half of the guilds in Fiore followed their steps and built their own guilds' academies, and that included the Fairy Tail Guild.

But her application to enter the academy was rejected because one of the qualifications to apply is;

To have spent at least two years in any wizards' school for twelve year and below.

And sadly, she didn't have those deciding two years.

But she really wanted to be a wizard, even though she had to give up on the Era Academy, she never gave up trying her luck with other academies.

So, for the next two years, she quit going to 'normal' schools and spent her days at home (her mother didn't mind, anyway. Since she was born genius.), sending many applications to various academies around Magnolia City, except for Fairy Academy, only to be rejected in the end.

All because of the same reason.

The fact that she had never went to any wizards' schools led them to believe that she lacked in knowledge in magic, which made them think that she was not 'qualified' enough.

But she was well-informed about magic. Light Magic, Black Magic… All types of magic! She read all of her mother's books! And her knowledge totalled up a library in her head, for God's sake. She also spent her days after school listening to her mother's adventures in the Fairy Tail Guild.

And, yes. She used to love these stories. But she caught Lucy's sad expression when Lucy accidentally mentioned a name belonging to a man, and that man is her father, whom Sunny hated for leaving them and she began to hate Fairy Tail by then.

She always caught that same expression too, during the times her mother picked her up at school or when she saw a father came to pick up his daughter and she would look up at her mother and ask, "Mommy, where's _**my**_ Daddy?"

And, yes. She used ask about her father's whereabouts. But there was no answer. Except when her mother was finally fed up with the same question and her mother would kneel in front of her and say;

"Sunny, sweetie, can we not talk about your father again, please?" her mother begged.

She only nodded and promised that she would not ask anymore questions about her father, or mention him, and that was how she began to hate her father. She swore she would never forgive him for leaving them and for making Lucy sad.

And her hatred for her father was the cause for her hatred towards Fairy Tail.

Anyhow, despite her knowledge, she could not prove it to them of her immense intelligence.

So, in the end, there was only one academy left to choose. And that was, FAIRY ACADEMY.

_**A/N: I'm not sure when I will update this story since I'm a student with a table piled up with homeworks. But I'll be sure to update it. Thanks for reading and for adding it as favourite.**_

_**Again, please be gentle with your reviews.**_


	3. The First Day Meet The Headmaster

_**Hey! I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! They were very encouraging and I appreciated it.**_

_**To hurricanesandsuns a.k.a Eden: Hey! I didn't missed words that lot, y'know! Even though you're my best friend. *sulks* =3= But, thank you :3 I wouldn't be here without your help.**_

_**Anyway, let's go to the next chapter shall we?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**_

_**Chapter 2: The First Day; Meet The Headmaster**_

Surprisingly, Fairy Academy accepted her. But it wasn't her who sent the application form but her mother. But she was curious as to why she was accepted. Weren't the requirements to enter the Academy the same with other academies?

Yes, including that one requirement that has crushed her hope to enter an academy, other than Fairy Academy:

To have spent at least two years in any wizards' school for twelve-year-olds and below.

-0-0-0-0-0-

She still remembered the first time she set her foot on Fairy Academy soil; she could not help but admire how beautiful the place is. Her eyes wide and bright, her cheeks slightly tinted with red and her lips softly parted as she gasped. The wind slowly blowing her blonde hair. The view was breathtaking. The whole place seemed to sparkle.

A voice caused her to snap back into reality.

"Are you, perhaps, Sunny Heartfilia?" the voice asked.

Sunny quickly turned her head left, right, and back to left again, looking for the voice's owner, but saw no one.

"*coughs* Down here, young lady," the voice said.

Hearing that, Sunny looked down, and saw a short elderly man, wearing clown-like clothes, looking up at her. She raised one eyebrow.

"*another cough* You didn't answer my question, young lady," he pointed out.

"Oh, I'm sorry! It's very rude of me! Yes, I'm Sunny Heartfilia," she quickly apologized and answered his question.

"Well, then. Come with me, Ms. Heartfilia," he said, smiling, as he turned his heels around and walked away.

"U-uh… O-okay..," she hesitantly followed from behind.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Excuse me. Sorry to be rude, but may I ask who you are?" Sunny broke the silence along the way.

But the old man didn't say anything, and kept walking. He stopped in his tracks and stood in front of a door, and Sunny almost ran into him. She stood behind him as she silently read the words on the door;

HEADMASTER'S ROOM

Master Makarov Dreyar

"Well, we're here!" said the old man, and Sunny looked down at him with wonder. His hand stretched up to reach the doorknob. Seeing that, Sunny knew he is a mage for no normal human being can do that.

"This is my room," he said as they entered.

"WAIT! YOU'RE THE HEADMASTER!" her mouth gaped open as she freaked out.

He was already standing on his desk (well, you can't blame him. It was not his fault for being *cough* short. Science states that our body will shrink as we get older).

"Why, yes, Ms. Heartfilia. Sorry if this place looks a bit un-organized. I rarely come to the Academy except for special matters, you see. I have a guild to run. It's a good thing to have reliable assistants to handle the Academy during my absence. And, today, I came to welcome you here." He explained, smiling at her.

Sunny just stared at him with wonder as he continued explaining how the Academy ran.

"Um, Master Makarov, sorry to interrupt, but I'd like to ask, why do you waste your time coming here to welcome me when you can ask your reliable assistants to do it? What about the guild? I thought you said you only come to the Academy for important matters," she interrupted.

_My arrival was not that important, right? _She asked herself.

As if he read her mind;

"Oh, your arrival is an important matter, Sunny Heartfilia..," he simply said.

Sunny's eyes went wide.

"In fact, I've been looking forward to your arrival," he continued.

"Does it have anything to do with why I was accepted into the Academy, even though I didn't have the complete requirements?" she asked.

"You're as smart as your mother, Sunny Heartfilia," he stated, smiling.

She blinked.

"Well, your mother, Lucy, left the guild 12 years ago, 3 years after you were born. She informed me that she left for a personal reason, and I respected her decision, even though I was quite reluctant to set her free. She was like a granddaughter to me. After that, she left not just the guild, but the city as well, with you," he solemnly confided.  
"Some of her closest friends came up to me and asked the reason she left, but I promised your mother I wouldn't tell them. They also asked about you and your mother's whereabouts, but I didn't know myself. Ever since, they've been looking for both of you, despite my protests of disagreeing anger. They've been searching... until today," he continued.

"Two weeks ago, I received your application form, I noticed your last name, and I assumed that you're her daughter. But still, I need confirmation from yourself, and that's why I came here, in the flesh, to greet you," he explained further.

"Wait, how do you know and make sure if I'm her daughter or not? I could be a different Heartfilia, y'know…" she narrowed her eyes.

"You look like her. There's no mistaking it; you're Lucy's daughter." He stated, smiling softly.

Sunny was speechless to say anything.

"I can see a bright future for you, Sunny Heartfilia. And I can see no wrong in accepting a person as talented as you into the Academy. Your mother was once one of us. And we in Fairy Tail treated, and treats, each other as family. Even though your mother is not a Fairy Tail member any longer, we still regard her as family. Let's just say that this is a case of an old man doing a favour for his long-lost family member," he explained extensively, smiling again.

Sunny didn't say anything. She merely stared at the floor, with her bangs covering her eyes, her emotions.

"Your classroom is 3-2. You may meet the classroom's teacher, Ms. Wendy Marvel, in the staff's room," he informed.

Hearing that, Sunny raised her face to look at him, murmuring, "Thank you," and she nodded briefly before leaving the room.

The Master just smiled.

_**A/N: Finally! Wanna know what surprise I have for you guys in the next chapter?*winks***_

_**Well, thanks for reading and please be gentle with your reviews.**_


	4. The First Day Class 3 2 Part 1

_**Hey! Sorry for the late update. My laptop is broken, you see... Anyway, thanks for the encouraging reviews!**_

_**Ready for the surprise? *winks***_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I only own Sunny and her friends; some of them are the children of our favorite pairings. Guess which parents they belong to?**_

_**Chapter 3: The First Day; Class 3-2**_

If the Fairy Tail Guild was as noisy and rowdy as ever, so was the Fairy Academy. But the noisiest and the rowdiest class in the Academy is Class 3-2. If you're going to be one of them, you might need an umbrella, in case it rains in the class, or maybe a blinder, if you see someone suddenly strip in front of you, or you may even **need** to bring your first-aid kit, just in case you get hurt if a table or a chair fly your way.

Just in case.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Everybody... We have a new student joining us today..." the classroom teacher, Ms. Wendy informed the suddenly-silent Class 3-2.

The class is only silent when the lessons start. They're actually good, promising students with bright futures, like Sunny.

"You may come in," Ms. Wendy said to someone outside the classroom door.

Sunny took a deep breath, before exhaling it. She did it a couple of times, to calm herself. When her nerves finally calmed down, she stepped into the room, with her head held high.

"Class, this is Sunny Heartfilia," Ms. Wendy introduced her, as she stood in front of the whole class.

"She would be your classmate from today onwards," she explained further.

"Miss Sunny, you may take your seat," the classroom teacher informed her.

Sunny nodded, and walked towards an empty seat. She pulled out the chair and sat. All of them studied in comfortable silence. For the first time, she thought she was lucky to be in the class, that she didn't realize she thought wrong...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Raise, bow and thank you!" Ms. Wendy said when she finished her lessons.

"Aye, Miss!" All of them stood up and said, in unison.

Just as Ms. Wendy stepped out of the room, Sunny heard a 'click' sound. She looked down and saw a pen on the floor. She bent down and picked it up. She turned to the blue-haired boy who sat next to her.

"Excuse me, is this yours?" she asked the boy.

The boy looked at her, then at the pen in her hand. He took the pen, and looked away without saying 'thanks.' Sunny's mouth gaped open, but decided to ignore this social faux pas.

"*laughs nervously* Um... What's your name?" she asked, trying to be polite. The boy looked back at her.

"*stares*"

"*laughs nervously again*"

The boy looked away again.

_What a rude guy he is!_ she mentally shouted.

Just then, another boy came up to the blue-haired boy.

"Hey, Red, have you seen my pen?" the other boy asked.

"Here," the blue-haired boy gave the pen in his hand to the other boy.

_Oh, I thought he was mute! _Sunny shouted in her head in frustration again.

"So your name is Red, huh?" Sunny blurted out. The boy turned to look at her.

"Funny, I don't see anything red on you..." she continued in a mocking tone.

A vein throbbed in the boy's forehead. It was true, there was nothing red on the boy.

"Oh, and I can't see anything funny on you, Funny..." he spat out.

This time, a vein popped out on Sunny's forehead.

"It's Sunny!" she shouted.

"Tch... Whatever..." the boy scoffed as he looked away.

"What?!" she spat angrily.

More veins popped out on her forehead as she crossed her arms and looked away.

Great. The first day at the Academy, and she's already made her first enemy, instead of her first friend.

Just great.

Just then, she heard a boy shout. This is where everything went wrong...

You should probably wear your blinders by now...

"Oi! Gavy! Let's finish what we've started this morning, damnit!"

Sunny turned her head and saw another blue-haired boy, with his hair even more spikier than Red's, turning his table over as he shouted.

"Bring it on, Idiotic Vlue!"

She turned to the other direction, and saw a boy, with spiky black hair and glaring red eyes, take off his glasses as he shouted back at the boy named Vlue.

_A fight? _she thought.

She watched the boy named Vlue run towards the boy named Gavy, in horror and surprise. Gavy also ran towards Vlue, and they began to fight in the middle of the class, which was unfortunate for Sunny, as she was standing right there.

She freaked out. If it wasn't for Red who pulled her backwards, she would've been caught in the scuffle. All of her classmates gathered around the crime scene, cheering on the fight.

"Who are you calling an idiot, huh, Four-Eyes?!" Vlue spat, as they glared at each other's faces.

"Who are you calling Four-Eyes, huh, Droopy Eyes?!" Gavy spat back.

"Oh, yeah! Give him a nice punch, Vlue!" a boy cheered.

Unfortunately for him, a chair flew right at him, and he was knocked towards the wall as the fight between Vlue and Gavy continued.

_OH, MY GOD! IS HE OKAY?! _Sunny mentally freaked out.

The said boy quickly recovered, got up, and shouted, "WHICH ONE OF YOU IDIOTS DID THAT?!" and joined in the fight.

Sunny's jaw dropped.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S AN IDIOT HERE!" both Gavy and Vlue punched the boy.

"DON'T COPY MY WORDS, DAMNIT!" they shouted at each other.

More tables and chairs and random objects flew back and forth in the class, and soon, the whole class joined in the fight.

Except for Sunny, who was standing with her eyes opened wide in disbelief, and her jaw practically dropped to the floor. Even Red had joined in the fight, when he saw his favorite cheesecake he brought for lunch got smashed under someone's foot.

"You think you're that good, huh, Nerdy?!" Vlue shouted.

"Oh, you're one to talk, Stripper!" Gavy shouted back.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'STRIPPER,' YOU DUMBASS?!" Vlue, who didn't realize that he was half-naked, shouted.

"Keh, just look at yourself, you nude exhibitionist!" Gavy shouted back with an evil smirk.

Did I remind you to wear your blinder? If you don't have one at the moment, you'd better cover your eyes with your hands, and quickly...

Looking down, Vlue let out an 'EEEP!' as he freaked out. He was no longer half-naked, but was already stark naked, "WHEN THE HELL-?!"

He quickly left the fighting scene, while Gavy went on to find another person to fight.

Sunny shrieked as she watched Vlue run towards her, her arms automatically covering herself.

"Excuse me, newcomer, can I borrow your pa-"

He didn't manage to finish his words when a powerful kick from a suddenly-appearing-out-of-nowhere girl sent him flying towards the wall.

"Wear your own pants, you stupid twin brother!" the raven-haired girl spat out as she pointed an accusing finger at him. Multiple red veins throbbed angrily on her forehead.

Did you bring your umbrella, just like I told you to?

Sunny sweatdropped, and flinched a little, when the raven-haired girl turned around, her bangs covering her eyes.

"H-Hello...?" Sunny stuttered. The girl smiled widely as she lifted her face towards Sunny.

"Hello!" she greeted cheerfully, "You're Sunny, right?", the smile never leaving her face.

"Y-Yeah..." Sunny put up a soft smile.

"Well, I'm Sara, nice to meet you, Sunny!" she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, too, Sara," she replied with a smile of relief.

Finally she meets someone sane in this class.

Sara smiled back.

_**A/N: This is Part One for this chapter. Part Two coming up as soon as possible. Again, sorry for the late update. I'm saving money right now to fix my laptop. Hopefully I manage to do it in time, so I don't have to run to the cybercafe. Thanks for reading. R&R, please!**_


	5. The First Day Class 3 2 Part 2

_**Hey! I'm back! Sorry for the late update! Again... *rolled eyes***_

_**My savings still not enough to fix my laptop... T_T**_

_**I'm using my brother's friend's laptop this time... (It took all of my ego to borrow from him).**_

_**Um... and by the way, thanks for the reviews!**_

_**Don't worry... OHP CORSHE there will be NaLu in it! XD**_

_**I just wanted to give a little detail 'bout my OCs first.**_

_**I hope they were well accepted. So... I wonder if you guessed right? You know... 'Bout which pairings they belong to? *winks***_

_**Anyway, shall we?**_

_**I'm still calling this chapter, Chapter 3. It was supposed to be a one long chapter, but since it's too loooong, Eden a.k.a hurricanesandsuns(my best friend) decided we should split it into two parts (She helped me typed that day... since I have a typing speed match that of a tortoise and her typing as the lightning speed... If you read her reviews, you'll understand... She just like to rub 'bout her LEVEL of AWESOMENESS sometimes. *rolled eyes*) But thanks to her tho'.**_

_**So, are you ready for Part Two?**_

_**Chapter 3: The First Day; Class 3-2 (Part Two)**_

_Did you bring your umbrella, just like I told you to?_

_Sunny sweatdropped, and flinched a little, when the raven-haired girl turned around, her bangs covering her eyes._

_"H-Hello...?" Sunny stuttered. The girl smiled widely as she lifted her face towards Sunny._

_"Hello!" she greeted cheerfully, "You're Sunny, right?", the smile never leaving her face._

_"Y-Yeah..." Sunny put up a soft smile._

_"Well, I'm Sara, nice to meet you, Sunny!" she introduced herself._

_"Nice to meet you, too, Sara," she replied with a smile of relief._

_Finally she meets someone sane in this class._

_Sara smiled back._

"Oh, and that's my brother, Vlue. I'm sorry for his rude behaviour..." she apologized quickly as she looked over her shoulder at Vlue, who had already passed out for a while now.

"H-He's your brother?" Sunny blinked.

"Yeah! We're twins; he was born five minutes earlier than me." Sara stated.

"I see... I-Is he a-always l-like t-that?" Sunny stuttered, smiling nervously.

Sara lightly scratched her cheek with her index finger. She knew Sunny was referring to her brother's habit of stripping.

"W-well, t-that's a m-male problem in our family. H-he i-inherited it from m-my f-f-father, I-I g-guess... *sweatdropped* T-they have the t-tendecy to s-strip w-without r-realizing it," she explained, smiling nervously.

"I-I s-see...," Sunny sweatdropped.

After having a light conversation, both of them just stood there, watching the endless fighting. Vlue, who had woken up, joined the fights again, with his pants on this time, luckily.

"Are they always like this?" Sunny asked.

Sara was about to answer when her eyes caught something. Sunny's attention was still focused on the fighting, when she felt a weird pink aura next to her. She turned, only to see Sara hiding behind a table, with animated pink-coloured hearts floating in the air around her as her eyes focused on someone at the door.

"Oh, Ryon-sama!" she blushed.

Oh, I forgot. Make sure your umbrella is heat-proof.

"Ryon-sa-what?" Sunny looked up towards the direction of which Sara has her gaze focused on, and saw a boy with spiky, silver hair leaning against the door.

The boy must be from the class next door since she didn't see him in Class 3-2, when she first entered the class. She watched a girl come up to him, and they chatted happily despite the fights still going on in the middle of the class, when suddenly... it was raining... in the class... right on Sunny...

"The hell-?" she looked up, and saw dark clouds floating above her, literally pouring rain non-stop on her.

She felt a dark aura, not far from where she was standing. She turned and saw Sara engulfed in the dark aura she had felt, still hiding behind the table, gritting her teeth and openly stalking the boy named Ryon, who was still chatting with the girl, with murderous eyes.

Oh, and just when she thought she had finally met someone sane in the class.

"MY LOVE RIVAL!" Sara snapped.

"Riva-wha-?!" Sunny was trying hard to protect herself from the rain with her forearms and hands.

It was still raining. And it was getting heavier and hotter each second, as if someone had boiled the rainwater. Sunny quickly ran to a safer and drier corner of the class, drying herself with her handkerchief, which was a vain effort.

Poor Sunny. She didn't even bring her first-aid kit...

"Are you trying to kill me?!"

Questioning the narrator is out of the question...

"Ugh... Just get it over with!"

Sunny looked up from left to right, and back to the left. What a mess the class was.

"Wha-WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS CLASS?!" she screamed as she placed both of her hands on both side of her cheeks.

"Keh, there's nothing wrong with this class...," she turned and saw Gavy with his glasses on, patiently eating the tables' legs that were made of metal. She gawked.

"This is just a normal day for this class..." he continued.

"WHY ARE YOU EATING THE TABLES' LEGS?!" she freaked out.

Just then, a boy came rushing in, his face pale sweating.

"THE TEACHER'S ON HIS WAY!"

Everyone in the class stop in mid-air, mid-shout, mid-punch, mid-tracks, all eyes on the boy. Sara's crush, Ryon, slipped out and went back to his class. Complete silence...

_OH MY GOD! THE TEACHER'S COMING! IF HE SEES THI-,_ Sunny mentally shrieked, when suddenly, in a flash, everything was back to the way it was.

Sunny was amazed and dumbfounded at how fast they cleaned up their mess. No broken tables and chairs, no holes in the walls; everything was back to the way it was when she first entered the class. As if there were no fights at all in the just second ago. Hell, the class even sparkled.

She was already standing near her seat (without realizing it), and the others positioned themselves near their own seats as they waited for the teacher to come in. A few minutes passed in silence as calm footsteps were heard coming towards the class. The classroom door opened, and a raven-haired young man entered.

"G'morning, class!" he greeted.

"Morning, Mr Romeo!" they greeted back casually, politely, cheerfully.

"You may sit. So, I heard we have a new student today?" he said, more like a question, actually.

Sunny hesitantly raised her hand as she stood up, her face still having the shocked expression.

"Oh, there you are! Sunny, right?" he asked.

Sunny nodded vigorously.

"So, what do you think of this class, Sunny?" he asked again.

All of her classmates looked at her, sending don't-you-dare-tell-him-what-happened glares at her.

"I-It's f-fine..." she sweatdropped.

When she sat down, she let out a heavy sigh of relief when they stopped their glares and had their attention back on the teacher. Then, she heard;

"You'll get used to it..."

She turned, only to see Red, his eyes focused intensely on the teacher.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Is it okay to put her in that class, Master?" Mirajane asked.

"Well, her mother's friend's kids are studying in the class, too. I think they should interact with each other..." Master Makarov answered thoughtfully.

Mirajane just nodded.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Recess time... at the cafeteria...

When a rowdy class meets another rowdy class, they equal to total noise.

And when the rowdy classes meet the rowdiest class, they equal...

TOTAL DISASTER.

This was what happened in the cafeteria.

Everything started with a punch from a student from Class 3-2. And just like what happened in the class, tables and chairs flew every where, more people joined in the fights, more holes appeared in the walls, with an addition of food flew around.

While everyone were enjoying their fighting, Sunny was hiding somewhere in the darkest corner of the cafeteria, where she thinks was safer than any other places, cupping her pale and shocked face in her hands.

_WHAT'S WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?!_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After recess...

She went through the same thing all over again.

During breaks between classes, when a teacher went out, fights happened, and everyone will join the fights while she would watch with her eyes peeled wide open in fear, and her mouth gaped open as she cowered in a safe corner of the class, and by the time a teacher comes in, the mess was cleaned up in a flash.

When the last bell rang, Sunny was the first one that went out in a rush, when her classmates haven't even gotten up from their seats yet, leaving them with their confused looks.

She ran as fast as she could, leaving a trail of dust behind her as she rewound everything that had happened.

A nerd who eats tables' legs that made of metal, a boy who has the habit of stripping without realizing it and his twin sister who is a lovestruck stalker, a boy who treasures his favourite cheesecake, a punch that led to a disaster...

She stopped mid-way as she almost reached the gates.

"WHAT KIND OF ACADEMY IS THIS?!" she shouted to the sky, at no one in particular, as she face-palmed herself.

_**A/N: Finish! Wow, this chapter is long...*sweatdropped***_

_**Should I apologize for the long chapter? Well, I'M SORRY! DX**_

_**And I wanna know what you think of my Ocs, so please, please, pleeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeeee, REVIEWS!**_

_**HEARTS,**_

_**FYRE.**_


End file.
